Forbidden Fantasies
by MissEccentricTwilightLvr
Summary: We hugged awkwardly. I sighed, frustrated. "Jake, I don't know why, but when I'm with you, my life is completed, and when I'm not, I fall apart. I think I'm falling in love with you." Jake/Renesmee fanfiction. R R PLEASE!
1. Only Time Will Tell

Jacob POV

I watched Renesmee sleep contentedly. Her deep breaths and her steady heartbeats was the only thing that kept me living.

Her bedroom door opened. Bella entered with a smile on her face. I grinned back.

"Hello, future son-in-law," Bella said with a smile.

"Hello, monster-in-law," I replied, chuckling.

I remembered when the only thing that kept me going was Bella's heartbeat. Her face used to be the thing that made the earth go round each day.

How messed up was it that I used to be head over heels in love with my mother-in-law. Heck, I had even _made out_ with her, too.

Bella grinned, flashing her white, venom-coated teeth. "You'd better watch it, wolf. I could rip you apart within seconds."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't," I retorted.

Nessie turned around in her sleep, muttering. She didn't sleep talk as much as Bella used to, but she still mumbled out a few incoherent words every night.

"Jake," she said in an exhale. "No... don't go...."

I sighed, looking up at Bella. She shook her head at me. "No, Jake, you have to wait just a few more years to tell her. Just be her best friend for a little longer."

I nodded. "I know. But it's still just so hard. I can't stand not brushing my hand against her cheek, or even giving her a swift kiss on the lips."

"Jake, she's barely 15 mentally. I don't want her to get involved that early."

"Hey, Miss Hypocrite, you fell in love at 17. I did at 16. This family just settles down quick and easy, I guess. What's one or two years in the long run?"

"It's everything, Jake. You have a little daughter and tell me what you think about her getting hitched before she's even old enough to quit high school."

I stood up and glared down at her. "She doesn't even go to school. She outsmarts me already. Bells, it's been five years. Five, excruciatingly long years. I'm twenty-three."

"There are people worse off than you are. Think of Quil. Claire's barely seven. He has to wait another ten years until Emily will let them even date."

I heard Edward downstairs playing the piano, composing another one for Renesmee or Bella, no doubt.

"Bella?" he whispered downstairs. I nodded at Bella and she rushed downstairs. They talked for a while. I still sat there, on the edge of the bed, watching Nessie. When the sun started to rise, I ran outside and took a light morning jog.

Bella POV

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up at Jacob, and he nodded slightly at me.

I reached the staircase and heard my lullaby flowing from the keys. But this time, Edward had modified the melody, making it softer, sweeter, and more protective.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a composition about the two most important women in my life."

I sat on the edge of the piano bench, harmonizing with different chords two octaves higher.

At first, the melody just involved my lullaby, the original piece. Then, it evolved in a completely different piece, slowly drifting away softly. Suddenly, Edward quickly returned to its original volume, combining both of the melodies, rapidly changing dynamics. But through it all, Edward kept the same feel through it- unconditional, never ending love.

I leaned into him after he finished. "That's the best one, ever, Edward. You continue to amaze me after five years with your musical ability."

His right hand plucked out a random melody, something I hadn't heard before. "Mhm. Sure. Bella, you know that the piano is just second nature to me. What amazes me is you. I watch the sun rise every morning, and think of why fate brought me such a wonderful life."

I kissed him on the cheek softly. His arm wrapped around my waist. We walked over to the glass wall and sat there. "And I look at you and wonder what I did to deserve you and my family, and my daughter."

He smiled. "Yeah. What did you do to deserve a vampire?"

We watched the sun rise slightly. Today was actually going to be a sunny day in Forks, such a rarity, especially this year.

Renesmee walked down the stairs in her holey t-shirt and sweats. "I can't believe that my parents don't ever sleep. That's _so_ weird."

I rolled my topaz eyes at her and beckoned her to come over and sit on the bench. "Have you been reading those silly teenager magazines again, Ness?"

She flashed a smile at us before confessing. "Maybe. I read an article about this girl that had to shake her parents awake every morning. It was very interesting. I figured, since I am technically a teenager, I should enjoy the experience while it lasts. I'm so lucky that my teenage years last six more months."

Edward sat up, suddenly intently listening to the conversation. "You mean, this whole 'I need to get my way' only lasts a half a year?" he said jokingly.

"Yes, dad," Renesmee laughed. Her cell phone beeped with a text. After reading it, her face lit up. "Jake wants to go to the movies with me tonight. Can I go?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "Sure, whatever, honey."

She smiled so brightly that it was hard to believe that Jake and Renesmee weren't meant to be with each other. "Thank you so much, Daddy!" Renesmee ran upstairs, singing to herself.

Edward stood up and walked over to the piano again. I followed after him quickly. I put my hand on top of his as they flew along, playing Esme's favorite. After he finished, he turned to me and grinned. "Well, if Ness's going to be gone all day, I hear the cottage is free-"

"_Oh my gosh!_" Alice screamed from upstairs! "Bella! Get up here _now!_"

I raced upstairs. She pointed to a sale at one of her favorite stores, Forever 21. "Bella! There is a 75% off sale! We _have _to go!"

Nessie dashed into the room and squealed. "Forever 21!"

Alice beamed. "Yes! Oh my gosh, I am _so_ glad that you are more enthusiastic than your boring mother, over here!"

Edward chuckled from downstairs. "Alice, just because my daughter enjoys shopping does not mean you can sweep her away for the next week or so."

She pouted. "Killjoy, Edward. I only did that once! It was a bonding experience!"

Renesmee hesitated. "But Jake and I were supposed to-"

Alice's face fell. "Oh, I get it. It's okay, Ness."

"No, don't worry, I'll ask Jake if he'll come with us."

I snorted. "Jake? Shopping for clothes? Good luck, Nessie."

She smiled and walked over to her room. I watched her pull up her hair into a pretty bun at the top of her head, exposing her neck. Renesmee walked over to me and smugly said, "He said he'd love to come."

Alice and I exchanged a worried glance. It was only a matter of time before she found out why Jacob Black always was willing to do whatever Renesmee wanted to do.


	2. Experimenting

Renesmee POV:

I grabbed an outfit from my all too full closet and grabbed one of my many purses. I rushed downstairs right after Alice beeped her Porsche's horn. I jumped into the front seat while Alice shut her eyes. "Yep, I'm allowed on the rez while I pick up Jake, I guess."

"Allowed?" I asked, puzzled. Usually, everyone was allowed there- the Quileute tribe was very inviting, I had never heard of them shoving people out of their town. Well, at least that's the way it was in my case.

"It's a long story, Ness," Alice mumbled. "Stuff that happened a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"A century and a half ago, Renesmee. Now, please, can we talk about something else?" Alice said, frustrated. She put her thumb and her forefinger on the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Touchy, huh?"

"Very."

"I'm sorry, Alice," I apologized softly.

"It's okay, its not your fault. So," she began. "You and Black, eh?"

I sighed. "For me, I would love to have him to think of me that way. But I know in his mind, we're just friends."

Alice choked back a laugh. I sat up straighter and stared into her tawny eyes. "Mary Alice! Did you see something?!"

She smirked. "That's not fair, Ness."

"Yes, it is! Alice, this is crucial!"

"You know I can't see you, Nessie. I can't see Jake, either, hun," she said, staring me down with her innocent face.

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Laughing?" Alice muttered. "I never laughed."

"What do you know about Jake?"

"Well, your dad probably knows more than I do," she mumbled.

I grabbed my phone and pressed speed dial 4. "Daddy!" I shrieked when he answered. "How does Jake think of me?"

"Ness, can I call you back? Emmett and Rose are in a huge fight, and somehow, your mother got involved. Long story short, your mom and your aunt Rose are about to rip each other's heads' off."

I could hear their voices over the phone. "Oh, the usual," I replied sarcastically. "Promise you'll call me back?"

"Promise," he said before hanging up swiftly.

"Alice," I sighed. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Edward and Emmett will get it under control."

"What happened between Aunt Rose and my mom, Alice?"

Her eyes widened as we passed the city boundaries. "Bella never told you?! How much do you know about your parents, or more specifically, your mother?"

"Well, I know that my dad and my mom met in Biology II and that she was human. Eventually, my mom wanted to live with my dad forever. Right after I was born, my dad changed my mom into a vampire. A cute little love story, huh?"

Alice scoffed. "That's _all_ you know?"

"Yeah. Isn't that all I need to know?"

"You mean, you don't know about the love triangle?" Alice blurted.

"Love triangle?!" I yelled. "What?!"

"Whoops, "Alice muttered. "I've said too much. Your mom will tell you when its the right time."

I slumped down in my chair and pouted. But I quickly pepped up when we reached Jake's old, run down house. I raced out and rang the doorbell. Jake's father, Billy answered. "Renesmee! What brings you here?"

I smiled and gave Billy a hug. "Nothing much. Jake said he'd go shopping with Alice and I."

He rolled his eyes. "That boy is brave to go shopping with two girls."

I laughed. "I know."

Jake walked out in some basketball shorts and a tight T-shirt, showing off his insane biceps.

"Hey Nessie! Let's go shopping!" he exclaimed, not really minding that he would much rather be playing video games or playing football with some of his friends.

I gave him a huge hug and smiled up at him. "Let's go, Jake."

We had the perfect day together. Alice and I went crazy at Forever 21 and Jake applauded our outfits happily.

It seemed as if Jacob honestly didn't mind whether or not he was here or in La Push. But before long, Jake's stomach was rumbling constantly. I rolled my eyes and took him to the food court before he bought a burger at McDonalds. Alice freaked out when she saw a really cute pair of shoes and raced off to buy them.

Jake and I were alone. We sat down at a table and he gobbled down the burger quickly. "Hey, let's go somewhere we can be alone- before Alice comes back."

I nodded and took his hand. We ran to the other end of the mall and raced out the exit. Hand in hand, we walked around in the snow. Both of us stayed silent for the next few minutes.

Suddenly, both of us twisted towards each other and our lips met in a deep kiss. Sparks flew between us, as Jake's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. Everything stopped, until both of us stopped for air.

"Holy freaking crap!" he whispered breathlessly.


End file.
